Thanksgiving Special
by da queen dragomir
Summary: a cute little one shot. The VA gang have thanksgiving together. I suck at summaries. Rated T for content.


**Hiya! So this is a cute thanksgiving special. I am thankful for all my fantastic readers! I couldn't do this without you guys!**

**Me: Sparky, why don't you do the Disclaimer!**

**Christian: Only if you stop writing me in as sparky!**

**Me: fine then! Pyro, do the disclaimer!**

**Christian: No!**

**Me: *Shrugs* Okay! Lissa why don't you do it?**

** Lissa: The fabulous Lissa, who shares my nickname, doesn't own Vampire Academy or it's characters. It all belongs to Richelle Mead! Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Christian: *grumbles* I could of done that!**

**Me: ENJOY! HAPPY THANKSGIVING!  
><strong>

**Thanksgiving Special!**

My eyes fluttered open, I quickly shut them and pulled the pillow back under my head.

"Roza," my Sexy Russian God whispered, "Roza I know your awake," I shook my head.

"Nu-Uh!" I mumbled.

"But it's Thanksgiving!" he protested. I pulled the blanket over my head.

"Nu-Uh!" I yelled. I heard him sigh. He pulled. The covers back. I was hit with a blast of cold air. I muttered something unintelligible and shoved my face in my pillow. Dimitri leaned down and started kissing me everywhere. A bolt of electricity ran through me, "Commraaaade!" I whined.

"Yes Roza?" he replied.

"Stop," I muttered into my pillow.

"What's that Roza?" he taunted.

"Stop," I mumbled.

"I can't understand you, Roza," he teased. I turned around and opened my eyes.

"Stop!" I yelled. With that he captured my lips with his own. A moan escaped my mouth. All too soon it was over. I tried to pull him back.

"No, Roza, we have to get ready," I started to pout. He made the little Awe sound that people make when they see baby kittens and pecked me on the nose. Then he got up and pulled me downstairs. Lissa and Christian were already there cooking away. Dimitri immediately started working. I grabbed a stool and watched them work. After a while Dimitri noticed I wasn't working, so he set me up to chop and organize the potatoes. Lissa immediately stepped in.

"Uh, she can't cook," Lissa explained. Christian and I nodded in agreement. Dimitri gave a chuckle.

"I'm sure she can handle peeling a potato, chopping it up, and putting them in the oven. We all shook our heads.

I ended up doing it anyway. Dimitri put the peeler in my hand and lead me to the sink.

"You just do this," he explained showing me the motion, "over this side of the sink. When all the skin is done, wash it off and put it in that bowl," he explained. I nodded. I started peeling the skin off.

Twenty minutes later I finished peeling my first potato. I turned around to face Dimitri.

"How's this?" I asked holding it up. Dimitri looked from it to me to the sink.

"Um . . . Roza? You're supposed to just peel of the skin," he explained. I looked back at my potato, it looked more like the core of and apple once you ate it. I nodded and tried again, this time more carefully.

After about forty-five minutes, I finished with a potato that looks more like a potato. I showed Dimitri one more time.

"How's this, Comrade?" I asked. He looked at it and shook his head.

"You missed a bunch of skin," he informed me.

It took me very many tries, but I finally made a few acceptable potatoes. I rewashed all of them then turned to Lissa.

"Should I cut them now?" I questioned. She nodded and I retrieved a cutting board. I slowly cut the potatoes. The result wasn't quite pretty. They were in little triangle type things. I looked hopefully at Lissa, before she could say anything Sparky cut in.

"I'll take it from here," he told me while taking the used to be potatoes. I sighed and turned to Dimitri.

"See, Comrade? I can't even cook potatoes," he smiled and shook his head. An idea came to mind, "but I am good at tasting food," I mentioned hopefully. After all the food was cooked, I ran upstairs to take a shower.

The hot water felt good against my skin. I felt my muscles relax. While I was washing my hair I felt someone grab my ass.

"Mind if I join you?" Dimitri breathed. I turned around.

"Not at all," I replied. Dimitri cupped the side of my face and came in for a kiss. It lasted a while, until he pulled away spitting on the ground, "What's wrong?" I asked. His mouth was under the faucet, hogging all the warm water.

"You had soup on your lips," he replied. That made me laugh.

"Sorry," I replied.

We got out and dried off. I walked into our huge walk in closet, I picked out a really pretty blue and black dress. It had a kind of crisscross pattern between blue a dark blue and black.**(pick on profile)** I brushed my hair, but kept it down because that's the way Dimitri likes it.

I walked downstairs and Lissa took a deep breath.

"Rose! You look so beautiful!" she cried. I smiled.

"Thanks Liss, you two," I replied sincerely. She really did. Her platinum blonde hair was tied into a very gorgeous bun, she was wearing a white summer dress with pink and yellow flowers hanging in everywhere. **(pick on profile)** I helped her set up while we waited for everyone else to arrive.

The door bell sounded and Mia walked in. She was wearing a black silken dress. On the top there were white flowers, and a black bow at the waist line, also decorated in flowers. **(pick on profile)** I greeted her with a fist bump. Ever since Spokane Mia and I have been really close.

"You look awesome," we said to each other at the same time. Mia laughed and did a pose.

"I know, I look hot!" which made me laugh. Eddie came next and when he saw Mia he scoped her up, spun her around, and gave her a passionate kiss. **(I think they would make just the cutest couple!) **When he put Mia back down she and Lissa started to squeal. I laughed and rolled my eyes. I turned around and ran smack into Eddie, who pulled me into a bear hug.

Adrian and Viktoria walked in together. They were holding hands and laughing. I knew Dimitri was going to kill them when he found out, but I thought they were adorable together.

Viktoria was wearing a simple beige dress, with a black waist line. My mom arrived with my dad in her simple guardian attire. A few months back my mother reassigned to be my dads guardian. Once Dimitri's family arrived we all sat down.

Everyone went in a circle of what they were thankful for. Everyone was saying sappy little things, but I ended the chain when it got to me.

"I'm thankful I didn't get caught," I said. That was it. Everyone just stared at me. I sighed, "What do you expect? I'm Rose Hathaway! Okay, fine. I'm thankful for Lissa and Dimitri and all my other friends, I'm thankful I'm still alive today, cause let me tell you Lissa, being your guardian is not easy!" she blushed, "I'm also thankful god created the fist, so I can do this," I turned and slammed Adrian in the shoulder.

"Ow!" he cried. Viktoria sent me a dirty look. Now it was Dimitri's turn.

"What can I say?" he began, "I'm thankful I'm not a Strigoi anymore. I'm thankful for my friends and family. I'm thankful there's a roof over my head, and food to eat. Most of all, I'm thankful for the love of my life, my soul mate, Rose Hathaway. In fact," He got out of his seat, pushed the chair out of the way, and got down on his nee's, "Rosemarie Hathaway, I have loved you since that day in the gym, when I was bandaging your hands. Actually I think I loved you before that, but that is when I realized it. My heart aces when I'm not with you. There isn't a second of my life where I don't want to be with you. I will love you until the end of time. Will you do me the fantastic honor of marring me?" he asked pulling a box out of his coat. Inside the box was the most beautiful ring I've ever saw! It was a diamond topaz ring, only the diamond was in the shape of a heart. It wasn't just any heart, it was the most colorful heart I've ever seen! **(pick on profile)** Outside the heart were two little circular diamonds. It was so beautiful that I was at a loss for words.

"I think he's expecting an answer!" Mia yelled while kicking me under the table. I jumped up into Dimitri's arms.

"YES! A million times YES!" I cried. I had tears running down my cheeks as he slid the ring onto my finger.

"I love you, Roza" he whispered.

"And I love you, Dimitri," I whispered back.

**Awe! Everyone has their happy ending! Hope you had a happy Thanksgiving! Luv you all! MUWAH!**

**-da queen dragomir**


End file.
